Archie Cooper
Introduction Archie Cooper, also referred to as "Arch", is from Brighton, England. He decided to move to Los Santos because of his bad past experiences in his home town. Archie is the former owner of Street Dreams mechanic shop (now closed down) and founder of RedLine mechanic shop. Biography Past Archie is from a low income family and was always struggling with money. He is into working on cars and illegal street racing. One day he was out street racing with his friends with his former girlfriend of around 5 years in his car. After Archie had won the race the cops had shown up. Since Archie was popular with everyone he decided to show off in front of them and taunt the cops. After he spun his tires around, he took off having a cop start chasing him. After a few laps around the the block, the pursuing cop pitted Archie unintentionally into a group of people as Archie went around a corner. Archie's car killed one and injured many more. Archie's name was blasted on TV and he went through months of court only to be acquitted of the chargers and the cop be charged instead. Archie's name was soiled and his girlfriend ended up leaving him along with his friends abandoning him. Shortly after he moved to Los Santos and began his work at a chicken factory in Paleto, he didn't talk to anyone for about a month until one day he headed down into the city and met Walter T Fop. Street Dreams He is a lover of cars which is why he applied for a job at Street Dreams when he arrived in town. He left his job at Street Dreams not long after he was hired in July as he didn't feel like he was being paid enough following a hit put on him by a fellow employee and Tribe member Maxine Devereux, lending Archie an easier path to open his own shop. Shortly after, Mav Doretto took back the deed to Street Dreams from Maxine and handed managerial status back to Archie. Mav then eventually handed over the ownership to Archie. Grove Street Death Dealers MC began to hit Street Dreams, which pissed off Archie considering he was the new owner of Street Dreams After these events and the result of him helping at the chop shop, he joined The Grove Street Collective. Since joining Grove, he is considered as Jack Jackson right hand man and second in command. Due to increasing absence of the gangs leader, Archie - while still technically Jack's first officer - has for the most part taken the main leadership role of Grove. With the death of Jay Reign and increasing relations between Grove and the Vespucci Kings, it is possible that Archie may slowly gain full control over the The Grove Street Family naturally. RedLine Archie secured a new location for his business and re-branded it as RedLine, moving from Mirror Park closer to Grove. Category:Characters Category:Civilian